HQ
Headquarters, usually just HQ, is a minor character in Sgt Frog Abridged. It is the codename for an unnamed, very bored-sounding Admiral in the Keron Army who has some disdain for Keroro and his platoon. While he was never seen for the first two seasons, he finally shows his face in Episode 22. Bio and SFA23.]] While very little is known about HQ, (we never learn his real name), it is known that he considers Keroro's platoon to be "rejects". He dumped the platoon on Earth in Episode 1 to invade Earth in order to get them out of the way. However, as Keroro failed to do so, he left another message for Keroro at the end of Episode 10 saying that Keroro's negligence in the first season has left his platoon in danger. HQ later ordered a bioweapon to be sent to the platoon. The bioweapon finally arrived in Episode 13, placed inside a counter. The counter activated prematurely in Episode 16, birthing a Kiruru; HQ noticed the premature development and arrived on Earth personally to take the Kiruru back and/or to finish the platoon himself. Ultimately the Kiruru made HQ heavily depressed, and he returned to Keron. HQ and everyone in the universe committed suicide shortly after. Due to the timeline-altering events of Sgt Frog Abridged: Reset, HQ never committed suicide, and he developed more patience and less disdain for Keroro and his platoon. However, thanks to Keroro teaching him how to make decent coffee, he developed a caffeine addiction and was demoted from Admiral to Captain for being awake for four straight months. He returns in SFA22 and SFA23, showing his face for the first time, to exact revenge by taking over the invasion and leaving the platoon in a reacting magma cave. He wipes their info from the Keron military database, but Dororo rescues the group in time, and HQ gets dishonorably discharged from the military. The platoon are finally free from their duties to Keron, and HQ is never seen again. Notable Quotes "Hey Keroro, long time no talk. *Sharp inhale* Uhhh...look... I know we shouldn't have expected much when we sent you to Earth, but you could have at least made some progress by now. We kinda HAD to fire you. We actually thought you'd be dead by now, but we hear you're not, so... we're gonna have to send someone out there to rectify all this. I can't guarantee that things won't get messy, but you can handle it... can't you...?" - Message at the end of Episode 10 "I gave you guys a second chance. Even I'' didn't get a second chance. Yet here we are, four months of you squandering my generosity later with... spending time with loved ones and... making new frieeeee... *falls asleep* - ''Episode 23 Trivia *HQ was voiced by Thorn in the pilot. The role was later given to JigglyJacob for Episode 10 onward. Jacob notably had his own Sgt Frog abridged series, Sgt Frog: The Other Abridged Series, before joining the cast of SFA. *The character who visually represents HQ in SFA is named Geriri in Keroro Gunsou. HQ's name is never given, though Thorn says it is not Geriri. Jacob joked on a podcast that he thinks the name would follow the Keronian naming convention and be a play on "HQ", E.G.: "Hakoko". **The character who was originally intended to represent HQ is Bariri, a Keronian warrant officer who is in love with Pururu. Category:Sgt Frog Abridged characters